mates of a half vampire
by IllEatYuu
Summary: Hermione Granger life will be torn into two as her human soul longs for her child hood friend Draco but her vampire side demands Blaise but maybe they can learn to share Hermione as she is welcomed into their school to become a spy


Hermione walked out side of the huge castle of her father's, the death eaters stayed away from her and her two companions the 4 foot 9 dark gray wolf with shining green eyes and the powerful house elf. She was finally free to live where she wanted, Voldemort had aloud her that small wish for her 17th birthday and she wasn't going to let it pass by her like the chance she had to meet her mother before she died or the time she had a chance to learn of her vampire blood.

"Hermione, Light wishes to know where Light will be taking Hermione," The house elf was not bound to Hermione like her father wishes after all the rich clothes the male elf wore was proof of that. Light wasn't as ugly as the rest of the house elves, his skin didn't wrinkly and he didn't have a big nose or pointed ears; they were more round than others.

"Take me to Draco's house, Lucius wouldn't mind me crashing there after all, the Malfoys owe me for saving Draco," Hermione smiled shifting her bag slightly as her hand ran through the wolf's fur, "Plus father would be angry if they said no, wouldn't he, Mame?" The wolf slightly howled in response as he lent into her touch.

"OK, Light will take Hermione to Mister Lucius's mansion!" Light grabbed Hermione's hand as she gripped Mame's fur alloying them to transport to a lush looking bed room, the door going into a bathroom slightly open alloying steam to pour into the room. Hermione smiled slightly at the picture of her and Draco when they were younger, Hermione's long brown curly hair suited the black dress she used to wear while Draco's short white hair shinned in the sun with the boyish clothes he wore.

She smiled finally in peace after all those years of living with her father once Wormtail brought him back. She would go to school this year, to live two years at Hogwarts being a normal witch with her best friend. Light had disappeared while Hermione was thinking leaving Mame to curl up in front of the fire on a fluffy dark green mat Draco had set out for the wolf and Hermione to gaze at pictures of old memories.

Hermione was intrigued with a new photo, the moving picture of Draco and another boy, she had to admit the two boys looked arousing together, Draco in his school clothes smirking, his white hair gelled back and coat slightly undone to reveal a white blouse and loose tie. The other boy was dark skinned with beautiful green eyes and dark short hair, he only wore the school pants and blouse and he wasn't smirking like her best friend but smiling, revealing perfect white teeth.

"That's Blaise Zabini, he's the only person at school I actually bother with," Hermione turned around, watching the blood pulse thro his neck as water dripped from his hair to his bare chest. Hermione sighed happily as she noticed that he was at least wearing jeans instead of boxers like last time.

"Well I guess you'll have to make that one of two people at school," She smiled watching as his eyes widened.

"R-Really?" She smirked at his stuttering voice and wide gray eyes. As she nodded confirming his stuttered question she found her self in a bear hug, muscular arms wrapping around her small but powerful form, "Thank you Merlin!" He sighed into her wavy brown hair.

Hermione laughed against his bare chest as her face became soaked and her hair wet, Mame barked in his sleepy form, the fires light giving of a calming aura on his fur, "Draco there's more, father is alloying me to move out!" She exclaimed eyes bright.

"Well I told you Voldemort fucking rocks," Draco chuckled slightly before a worried expressing took over his handsome features as his body becoming stiff, "So where are you going to stay?"

Hermione blushed slightly before scratching her cheek a nerves habit of hers developed in her younger years, "Well I was wondering if I could stay here with you?"

Draco smiled slightly, warmth appearing in his eyes again, "Well of cause you can but we have no spare guest rooms, with all those death eaters your father sent here we've been tight with rooms," He seemed content with his thinking while Hermione just rolled her eyes and flung her self on his bed.

"That's OK, I'll just share your bed with you," She laughed at his shocked face than blushed when she saw the other meaning to her words, "No! Not in that way! Fuck, me and my big mouth!" She sighed as she watched Mame sleeping, a pout on her beautiful pale heart shaped face, "I meant to sleep, yes to sleep, nothing else!"

Draco shoved one of his hands in his pockets while the other scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, "Yeah I know what you mean, Hermione." He grabbed a short sleeved white shirt from his draws and pulled in on before slipping on his shoes and socks, "Come on, I bet teas ready and mum isn't here, your dad sent her on a mission this morning."

Hermione shrugged and got up whistling to wake Mame up, "Come on boy, dinner time!" She called following after Draco, Mame stumbling after her, green eyes wide and tongue rolling out of his mouth at the thort of a good hunt in Draco's family's forest.

As they walked towards the dinning room, they passed thro one of the many back doors, Hermione opened the door alloying Mame to bolt out of the mansion and to disappear into the woods, "So does Voldemort know about you going to school?" Draco asked half way towards the dinning room.

"Na, but he can't do much after all I'm 17 now, plus with my senses I can get information about Harry Potter that Severus wouldn't be able to," Hermione explained while Draco nodded understanding that in the end her father could do nothing about her going to school.

"Draco sweetie, where have you been all day?" Draco flinched at the sight of Bellatrix while Hermione glared, "Ohh Hermione how have you been?" She spat the words out at Hermione who rolled her eyes.

Lucius appeared behind Bellatrix, scaring all three of them, "Bellatrix, I believe you know who Lady Hermione's father is?" He asked slightly in a mocking tone as the woman lifted an eye brown and hissed a no thro her teeth, "And you call your self a death eater, every death eater knows that Lady Hermione is our Lord's daughter."

BellaTrix's eyes widened and she took a step away from us before she bowed and disappeared from their sight, "Good after noon Lucius," Hermione smiled, chucking the Bellatrix incident to the back of her mind, "How have you been lately?"

"I'm very good, Lady Hermione. Are you here for tea?" Lucius asked taking her hand and kissing the knuckle.

Hermione nodded, "Yes and I was hoping if I could stay in your humble home until I graduate from school?"

Lucius's eyes widened making him look younger, "Lady Hermione is my Lord alloying you to move out and go to school?" He asked as they started their walk to the dinning room.

Draco saved Hermione for answering for her, "Yes father, our Lord has alloyed Hermione because she is now of age," He spoke opening the door for them. They entered the room and Draco continued, "I have already organized where Hermione will stay as well."

Lucius smiled as he sat down at the head of the table, Hermione sat to the left of Lucius and Draco sat next to her as other Death Eaters entered the room, each and every one of them kissed Hermione's hand, Hermione being used to it just smiled and nodded her greeting.

Yaxley, a stern looking death eater stood up from his seat after the food was placed down and raised his drink, "To the Lord of darkness and his beautiful daughter, be you two kill the boy, Harry Potter!" As he spoke everyone raised their drink, Hermione lifting her wine which was mixed with a little blood.

Hermione drowned her drink fast feeling her fangs extend as she drank, the blood lust getting to her vampire side. Lowering her drink she smiled at Draco revealing her fangs, "And to our free life," She whispered. Draco nodded smirking as he finished his wine.

Hermione cut into her barley cooked stake and smiled at the blood that pooled around the plate while Draco's nose scrunched up in distaste, "Hermione you know you'll need to drink from the real thing at school?" He asked worried for his best friend.

Hermione's eyes widened as she bit into a small chunk of stake, blood sliding down her chin slightly. She hurriedly wiped up the blood with a napkin, "But I can't drink from the source, I've never done that before!" She whispered as the table alit with talking and laughter.

"Well we'll practice tonight, OK? I don't want you doing anything at school that you'll regret," Draco whispered back, eating some chicken.

Hermione glared at Draco, her fangs growing even longer until they poked over her lips, sitting on her bottom lip, slightly cutting but not drawing blood, "Draco, I would regret drinking your blood; you're my best friend and what if I turn you?" She whispered harshly, her eyes flashing crimson causing Draco to look away slightly at the blood lust they held.

"Hermione I wouldn't regret it one bit," He whispered back a small smile on his face. They both grew quite as they continued to eat, Hermione scooping the blood up with a spoon as if it was soup.

Hermione stood up before anyone even registered her being finished and bowed to Lucius before speaking, "Thank you for the meal but now I would like to retire for the night," And of she went down the halls once again but this time by her self. She would leave Mame for the night to hunt the dears or whatever he could find.

She gasped out as an arm was thrown over her shoulder bringing her side to Draco's side, "So how are we going to do this?" He asked as they rounded the corner to the hall his room was placed in.

"We are not doing anything Draco," Hermione replied sternly as she pushed his bed room door open and particle flung herself onto the bed, her body bouncing from the softness.

Draco bit his bottom lip to not snap at her, "Herm we must train you so you do not hurt anyone plus I can not be changed unless you bite near my heart." He spoke with a smirk on his lips, proud of his knowledge on the vampire species.

She starred wide eyed at him, not even she knew that and she was the vampire not him, "Draco I said it's a no!" She snapped, fangs growing and eyes turning crimson. Draco just stood his ground as he moved closer to the bed; he removed his shirt and stood in an attack stance.

Hermione's vampire blood didn't like the challenge as she growled and crouched on the bed, her eyes glowing as her fangs gleamed thro the fire's light. Draco flinched slightly and pounced at Hermione, his body slamming into her smaller one. Hermione and Draco rolled for dominance over the other, Draco using all his strength and Hermione trying to fight through her blood lust and the feeling of his body pressed to her own.

Hermione finally found dominance and before she could think Draco found her fangs in logged in his right shoulder. He gasped as his back arched and his eyes rolled back, it was ecstasy to his teenage hormones, he could feel his blood surge up his arm towards her mouth.

Hermione's body shook against him, her eyes slowly turning brown after she got her fill, her senses still on high alert as she pulled away from her best friend's shoulder to look up at his face. A shiver ran along Hermione's spine at the look Draco sent her as she found herself leaning forward and softly placing her lips onto his. Her vampire side demanding her to press her body down on his while her witch side demanded she hex him as he responded and placed one hand on her waist while the other trailed into her hair.

Well there you go, my first chapter to 'Mates of a half vampire.' So it's going to be a DracoXHermioneXBlaize fanfic because I love both slythern boys! Please review!


End file.
